Último recurso
by Jess Terine
Summary: Y la tenía ahí, acariciando su cabello color miel y recordando una hermosa noche. Volteó hacia el horizonte, suspirando. Había sido él quien se inmiscuyó en su vida sin pedirle permiso, poniéndola en un aprieto... y ahora tenía que compensarle. Porque la amaba


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenece, son todos creaciones de Atsushi** **Ōkubo, la trama es original y enteramente mía.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna, sólo drama... mucho drama y romance... creo xD  
**

 **Summary: «Y la tenía ahí, acariciando su cabello color miel y recordando una hermosa noche. Volteó hacia el horizonte, suspirando. Había sido él quien se inmiscuyó en su vida, poniéndola en un aprieto... y ahora tenía que compensarle. Porque la amaba.»  
**

* * *

 ** _Último Recurso_**

 ** _[One Shot]_**

* * *

 _¿Estás consciente de que esto la dañará?_

Sí, lo estuvo desde aquela primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, justo cuando una chispa le recorrió toda su espina dorsal e hizo que se estremeciera. Por desgracia, en aquel momento ella había experimentado la misma sensación; echando por drenaje toda posibilidad de cambiar lo inevitable.

 _¿No te aterra pensar que,_ _probablemente, puedan descubrirlos?_

Claro que lo aterraba, y lo aterraba a tal punto que volteaba cada tanto hacia el enorme ventanal a su izquierda. Fruncía el entrecejo al saber que pronto el cielo se empezaría a teñir de naranja, indicándole que debía actuar con rapidez para que todo saliera como lo quería; aunque jamás había querido que las cosas terminaran así.

 _¿Y aun así, sabiendo eso, estás dispuesto a seguir?_

Lo estaba, lo estaba porque era la única manera de asegurarse de que ella tuviera el futuro que se merecía. Un futuro en donde él no formaba parte, pero un futuro que significaba una nueva y justa oportunidad para ella. Porque se la merecía, porque él había puesto su vida de cabeza y echó por tierra todo en lo que ella había trabajado por el simple hecho de entremezclar sus caminos de esa manera. Por eso estaba seguro de seguir, porque la amaba.

Soul amaba a Maka con tanta locura que había dejado de ser _cool_ por mostrarle lo que sentía en cada vergonzosa cita. La amaba con tanta fuerza que podrían ponerle mil tentaciones y no caería en ninguna de ellas por serle fiel. La amaba con tanta pasión que procuró mostrárselo en todas y cada una de las veces que lograron estar solos, aun sí no habían terminado nada. Y la amaba con tanta intensidad que estaba dispuesto a ir al mismísimo infierno con tal de que ella obtuviera lo que se había ganado con su esfuerzo...

Y era justo lo que iba a hacer, en cuanto el sol saliera y reflejara sus rayos sobre los cristales de los edificios que le daban altura a esa ciudad, ciudad que en un principio no significaba nada para él y de la cual ahora no quería irse. Iba a ir al infierno y cerrar ese trato maldito con el diablo sólo para procurar que ella estuviera bien el resto de su vida. Era lo último que podía hacer.

Por eso la tarde anterior habían recorrido todos los lugares que su castaña prefería sin oponerse en ningún momento, por eso había mantenido sus comentarios sarcásticos al mínimo durante todo el día, por eso se habían quedado en la libreria casi tres horas sin que él soltara un mísero bufido, por eso terminaron en su apartamento preparando juntos la cena. Y Soul no podía haber pedido nada más que apreciar la enorme sonrisa que Maka tenía en su rostro luego de cenar, susurrando su nombre mientras el sol se ocultaba a sus espaldas, iluminando su hermosa figura.

Pero, a pesar de que él no podía pedir nada a parte que aquella memorable cita, ella le demostró que sí podía pedir más. Fue aquella risa juguetona y esa mirada traviesa las causantes de que ahora le costara veinte millones de veces más hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue entre besos y suspiros que Soul supo que estaba perdido. Cuando esas suaves manos rodearon su cuello, cuando aquellas delgadas piernas se apretaron contra su cadera, cuando el cálido aliento le rozó su mejilla, cuando de entre sus labios salían los seductores gemidos y cuando el vaivén, irresistible e insensante, los tenía ahogados en el placer absoluto de aquel acto, supo que su alma estaba perdida para siempre. _Por ella_.

Fue por eso que, después de pasar su última-primera noche juntos, Soul agarró un bolígrafo, dispuesto a escribir en la hoja de la mesilla que tenía su derecha. Con su zurda acariciaba con ternura los cabellos cobrizos de una Maka que dormía cómodamente sobre su tórax desnudo; la sábana le cubría todo el pecho y su respiración era pausada. La mirada rojiza no pudo evitar suavizarse ante esa imagen, brillando a causa del amor que sentía hacia esa chica.

Sin embargo, el cerebro lo obligó a voltearse hasta el papel y garabatear las palabras que serían su condena. El albino suspiró en cuanto vio cómo el primer hilo de luz atravesaba los rascacielos e iluminaba los párpados que escondían los jades más hermosos que vio durante toda su vida. Entonces supo que las manecillas del reloj volvían a girar, sentenciándolo.

- _Te amo, Maka_ -susurró despacio, depositando un significativo beso en sus labios dormidos.

Cuando Maka despertó por la mañana, lo primero que cruzó su mente fue el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Se reincorporó para confirmar que no lo había soñado, volteando hacia el costado de la cama con la esperanza de encontrar a ese muchacho de blancos cabellos y sonrisa torcida. En su lugar, un estuche de violín descansaba sobre la almohada; al abrirlo, su CZ-75 esperaba por ser usada y cumplir con lo planeado por sus dueños. Metió las manos en aquel contenedor, sujetando el mango del arma como si fuera la cosa más frágil que jamás hubiera tocado.

No volteó a ver como New York despertaba por esos enormes ventanales, simplemente se vistió con su falda que había quedado tirada en el suelo y la camisa de botones que tenía _su olor_ impregnado. Salió del apartamento y se encaminó hasta la avenida principal, ahí donde una silueta la esperaba con paciencia. Maka sabía que Soul le estaba sonriendo y disparó, cumpliendo con lo escrito en la nota no leída.

-También _te amo, Soul_ -exhaló en respuesta mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

 _"Apunta y no falles"_

* * *

 **Bueno, esto lo escribí en un arranque de inspiración a las once de la noche. Originalmente iba a ser una parte importante en un fic de quince capítulos, más o menos; la decisión de si hago o no el desarrollo depende de los reviews y follow/favs. Si les gusta y piden continuación, consideren esto como un prólogo.  
**

 **Jess Lehner.**


End file.
